Cats and mice
Cats and mice is the fifteenth episode of the rebel/joker war. It serves as a prequel to the rest of the episodes. As it begins a fleet of rebel super tanks under the command of the resolute which is blockading Lac La Ronge is under attack by a incoming joker fleet under the command of the gold joker admiral Teranch named for his spider like appearance (which are 2 husks 6 arms and hair all over parts of his body.) and his green joker I-99 who are both in command of the ultra tank Invincible. As the medical trucks of the blockade are vulnerable to the attacks the rebel super tank negotiator which is in control of the 212th joins the blockade. As the 212th have 'a new toy' to reveal the blockade is reluctantly moved back to another line of defence but Teranch let's them go as he plans to make another attack soon enough. At the negotiator the 212th reveal to commander Blackout there new weapon: a heavily armed stealth tank equipped with a powerful cloaking device. But despite this the 212th say that the mission will not be to engage the joker fleet but rather to deliver supplies to some rebel affiliated citizens in Prince Albert. As this occurs it is soon discovered by the rookie trooper spark that the invincible's commander is Admiral Teranch it is shown by history that Teranch did lead a joker fleet during the outbreak of the war itself but the battle ended with the command ship being destroyed by additional forces Teranch was presumed killed but Teranch was revealed to escape through escape pods. Spark reports this to Blackout but the ship still takes off for its mission. Meanwhile Teranch who is beginning to get suspicious of the rebel fleet dispatches several bombers to La Ronge in order to draw out the resistance to them. After seeing this attack Blackout chooses to attack the Invincible personally in order to divert there attention. The tank fires missiles to attack but thanks to shields the Invincible survives undamaged. After the tank re-cloaks Teranch fires a be-range of gunfire at the tank only for thanks to Blackouts skills for the tank to survive as well. I-99 reports to Teranch that they missed but he knows that a skilled pilot is behind the attack. He then contacts the rebels to comment on there bravery but reveals that he has dealt with cloaking vehicles before and tells them to return to the fleet or La Ronge will join the empire. Blackout contacts the 212th who confirm that Teranch defeated cloaking vehicles before but it was mostly transports. In all the attacks Teranch fires homing missiles to destroy the tank weather it is cloaked or not. Blackout then deduces that they are locking onto the vessels magnetic signature. On the Invincible I-99 realizes that the rebels will not turn back as suggested so therefore Teranch gives the order to prepare for battle. Blackout then attacks again using missiles once again there is no damage to the Invincible whatsoever but this time Teranch locks onto the ships magnetic signature and fire the homing missiles despite I-99s warning that they would need to lower the shields to do so. With the missiles behind them Blackout flies the tank straight at the Invincible. Teranch attempts to raise the shields but I-99 warns him that they are still recharging. Teranch then watch in horror as the tank moves just a short distance from the Invincible Teranch then accepts his defeat as the missiles salm into the bridge destroying the Invincible and killing Teranch and I-99. With the command tank destroyed the 212th launch an attack on the leaderless fleet while Blackout spark and the rest of the crew deliver the supplies to Prince Albert and succeed. To be continued... Category:Episodes